Classes
Class Classes are part of your RPC (If you choose for them to be a non-civilian) and help define your character with regards to their attributes. Jedi Classes Jedi Knight A symbol of hope in dark times, the Jedi Knight stands for the legacy of the Jedi Order, protecting the Republic and keeping the peace across the galaxy for thousands of years. Though Jedi Knights have served as generals, guerilla fighters, and warriors for generations, their legendary combat prowess faces its greatest test during this age. Through years of disciplined training and meditation, the Jedi Knight hones body and mind into perfect harmony. Combining the foresight of the Force with unrivaled reflexes and practiced physical precision, the Knight turns combat into an art form, gracefully executing acrobatic feats in tandem with elegant lightsaber tactics. A source of inspiration to allies and intimidation to adversaries, the Jedi Knight’s presence is welcome in any confrontation. The Order’s long history of fighting for justice has earned the trust of countless friends and the hate of innumerable enemies. Few, though, are foolish enough to challenge a seasoned Jedi Knight unless they have the skills and technology to even the odds. Jedi Knight Sub-Classes Guardian A wall between the good people of the Republic and their enemies, the Guardian stands firm in the face of overwhelming odds and dares opponents to attack. Perfect concentration and use of the Force allows a smooth movement even in heavy armor--making the Guardian a hard target to take down. Leaders on and off the battlefield, Guardians are known for inspiring allies to amazing feats, making them invaluable for conflicts of any size. All Jedi Guardians learn to move in heavy armor and build extra energy to perform various spectacular feats. Primary Weapon: Lightsaber Armour: Heavy Sentinel All Jedi Sentinels can wield two lightsabers in combat, using the speed and precision to strike enemies where they are weakest. Control and focus are the hallmarks of the Sentinel. Through years of training the Sentinel learns the art of using two light sabers simultaneously to create an intricate web of damage that is impossible to evade. Utilizing the Force, the Sentinel can see holes in the enemy defense, potential flaws in their own technique and how best to act for both. Primary Weapon: Dual Lightsabers Armour: Medium Jedi Consular For thousands of years, the Jedi Order has worked to promote peace and balance in the Galactic Republic, but each new day brings with it a new threat, promising to rip the Jedi and the entire galaxy apart. If the Republic is to survive, it needs leaders and visionaries; it needs the Jedi Consular. Jedi Consulars channel the power of the Force for strength in combat and wisdom in diplomacy. Years of arduous training and meditation have sharpened Consulars’ minds to cut to the truth as cleanly as their Lightsabers cut through their foes. Whether unlocking long forgotten mysteries of the Jedi, raising armies to fight for the Republic or engaging in mortal combat with Dark Lords of the Sith, the Consulars’ deep attunement to the Force gives them all the power they need to rise to the occasion with poise and balance. Intimate atonement with the deepest Force mysteries gives Jedi Consulars the insight and empathy to deftly handle charged conflicts that confound even the most cunning Senators and governors—but Consulars know when it’s time to talk and when it’s time to fight. When negotiations turn aggressive, Consulars demonstrate their gifts of foresight—anticipating and deflecting enemy attacks with fluid strikes from their Lightsaber. Jedi Consular Sub-Classes Sage The mysteries of the Force are endless. A Jedi Sage, devoted to uncovering its esoteric secrets, knows this better than anyone. Sages are famed for their wisdom and empathy as much as for their powerful healing and defensive skills. In troubled times, a Sage brings together the insight of the past with raw power to change the flow of galactic events. All Jedi Sages embrace the teachings of the Force and can opt to learn the art of the Seer, Telekinetics, and Balance. Primary Weapon: Lightsaber Armour: Light Shadow A Shadow serves the Jedi Order by being a silent observer and, when action is necessary, a subtle hand. The Shadows go unseen, employing Force techniques that cloud enemy minds to slip into hostile territory and, when necessary, striking enemies down with deadly efficiency. Shadows embrace the synergy between lightsaber and Force combat. All Jedi Shadows use the Force to conceal themselves and move invisibly behind enemy lines, as well as learn to use double-bladed lightsabers in either an offensive or defensive capacity. Primary Weapon: Double-Bladed Lightsaber Armour: Light Republic Army Classes Trooper Not all heroes carry Lightsabers. Some just have the will to fight. For decades, the armed forces of the Galactic Republic defended their civilization against the seemingly unstoppable Sith Empire. Despite countless setbacks, the men and women of the Republic military never backed down until the Senate ordered them to do so. These brave souls remain ready and willing to lay their lives on the line today. In the wake of the Treaty of Coruscant, the Republic military has begun recruiting from within its own ranks, creating cutting-edge Special Forces squads for the inevitable day when the war with the Sith Empire begins anew. These advanced strike teams are comprised of only the most talented and disciplined soldiers—a new breed of elite Republic Troopers. These Troopers are the embodiment of the Republic military’s highest aspirations—the most advanced fighting force in the galaxy. They are equipped to face any foe in any environment, but it’s not their gear that makes them tough—it’s their guts. The Troopers’ greatest weapons are their indomitable spirit, their unwavering sense of duty and their undying loyalty to each other and to the ideals that the Republic represents. In this age, the stakes have never been higher. The Republic must win or face extinction. The fate of the galaxy rests upon ordinary men becoming extraordinary heroes. This is the path of the Republic Trooper. Trooper Sub-Classes Vanguard Unstoppable and utterly fearless, the Vanguards wade into battle wearing advanced heavy armor and weapons at their disposal. They are the first, and best line of defense in the Republic military. These steadfast soldiers ignore personal risk, deliberately stepping into the line of fire to divert danger from allies and innocents. Though their tactical role is inherently dangerous, Vanguards have an uncanny survivability in combat due to their expert defensive tactics and the advanced technology at their disposal. Primary Weapon: Blaster Rifle Armour: Heavy Commando The Commando mainly focuses on using their powerful weaponry (such as rockets and heavy mini-gun) to devastate the enemy with ease, utilizing the heavier guns that are mainly held with two hands. The Commando can also serve as a healer, capable of healing wounded Republic soldiers to keep them up in battle. Primary Weapon: Asault Cannon Armour: Heavy Sith Empire Classes Sith Warrior An unstoppable force of darkness, the Sith Warrior is entrusted with the task of destroying the Empire ’s enemies and enforcing Sith domination across the galaxy. The Warrior channels the destructive emotions of fear, anger, and hatred to purge weakness from body and mind and become a being of pure, brutal efficiency. Destined to eradicate the incompetent chaos created by the Jedi , the Sith seek to rule the galaxy through power and intimidation. The armies of the Sith Empire are trained to accomplish this task, but they require the leadership of bold Sith Warriors—loyal and mighty overlords—who will drive them to conquest and victory. These cold-blooded conquerors waste no time with cunning manipulations and carefully-crafted plans. Sith Warriors crush their opponents and stride toward their goals with dreadful determination, leaving ruin and annihilation in their wake. Emanating awe and terror at every step, they accept nothing but absolute obedience from their followers. In turn, Sith Warriors can serve as loyal subjects to their own dark masters, often surprising enemies and allies with their rigorous honor and perfect discipline. Whether they align their ambitions with those of the Dark Council or become renegades in pursuit of their own goals, they are never far from the action. Their fierce hatred of the Jedi keeps Sith Warriors at the forefront of any conflict with the Republic. The passion to eradicate the Jedi Order fuels many of their actions, but that does not make them single-minded fools. Ultimately, the destiny of any Sith Warrior is his own to choose… and woe to those who would stand in his way. They are ruthless. Sith Warrior Sub-Classes Juggernaut Sith who train in the stalwart arts of the Juggernaut boast unrivaled stamina in battle. Through diligence and clarity, the Juggernaut shapes the Force to his/her will to become nearly invulnerable in battle. Damage that would destroy others is shrugged off, and futility fills the Juggernaut's foes with doubt and despair. He/she would use the Force to protect their allies and to punish their adversaries (unlike the Sith Marauder who would use the Force for more damaging abilities), they charge into the thick of any fray, and take the brunt of the assault and are even able to drain the energy of their enemies to further strengthen their resolve. Primary Weapon: Lightsaber Armour: Heavy Marauder Wielding two sabers and unmatched aggression, Sith trained as Marauders slice through enemy ranks, dealing death with merciless efficiency. Able to intuit precisely how to attack in order to maximize every strike, their adversaries become victims in the blink of an eye. Whether annihilating a squad of Republic troops or cutting down a single Jedi, the Marauder sees and exploits every weakness to exact the greatest toll. Never hesitating, never faltering, there is no swifter bringer of pain and damage in the galaxy. Primary Weapon: Dual Lightsabers Armour: Medium Sith Inquisitor The history of the Sith Empire is fraught with scheming politics and dark secrets—the lifeblood of the Sith Inquisitor. Treachery hides around every corner in the Empire’s dark corridors, and survival depends on an individual’s natural cunning and the will to manipulate and defeat their enemies and allies alike. The Inquisitor experiments with forbidden powers to not only survive in this cutthroat environment, but to excel and seize authority. Regardless of potential, few acolytes succeed in facing the rigorous trials to become Sith Inquisitors. Only the most determined acolytes attain such an achievement, but these Sith are often the ones to watch. Due to their manipulative genius, Inquisitors are skilled at exploiting both their enemies and their allies to further their own personal agendas. Channeling this Force energy, Inquisitors are capable of draining the life from their enemies and using it to feed themselves and their allies. Though their skills are varied and many, Sith Inquisitors are most feared for their ability to channel the energy of the Force, making them a spectacle to behold on the battlefield. Seething sparks of lightning explode from the Inquisitors’ fingertips and wrap their enemies in tendrils of pure Force energy. Because Inquisitors can twist the Force into lightning to stun, subdue, or destroy their foes, it has become their signature. Those who have experienced the sensation of the Inquisitor’s Force Lightning and survived forever recoil from the crackling sound of electricity. Sith Inquisitor Sub-Classes Assassin Speed and deception are the tools in the Assassin's arsenal. Whether using stealth to infiltrate a Republic base and remove a high-profile target or tactfully entering a large-scale battle, the Assassin's double-bladed Lightsaber flashes with deadly precision to provide a relentless offense and when necessary, a formidable defense. The Assassin can channel the Force just as easily, mentally assaulting an enemy and manipulating a confrontation to ensure his/her side maintains the upper hand. This ability also extends to channeling Force power directly into the Assassin's lightsaber in preparation for especially devastating attacks. Assassins leap from the shadows to quickly and effectively take down his/her foes. Primary Weapon: Double-Bladed Lightsaber Armour: Light Sorcerer The Dark side holds dangerous secrets – and immense power for those who dare to uncover them. The Sorcerer reaches into the darkest corners of the Force to harness volatile energies that can wreak devastation on his enemies and bolster or even heal his allies. The air around a Sorcerer crackles with dark energy, and those foolish enough to get in a Sorcerer's way soon learn a new definition of suffering. Primary Weapon: Lightsaber Armour: Light Imperial Agent The Empire dominates scores of star systems across the galaxy, but not through the power of the dark side alone. Behind the scenes, the cunning Agents of Imperial Intelligence track down and eliminate the Empire’s enemies—from intractable Republic senators to traitorous Imperial Moffs to bloodthirsty rebels with Republic ties. Imperial Agents must master the arts of infiltration, seduction, and assassination to advance the Empire’s causes; they face the opposition of a terrified galaxy and the capriciousness of their own Sith overlords. Imperial Intelligence cultivates a notoriously vast and efficient network of informants, enabling the Agent to navigate the galaxy’s political landscape with effortless suave. Naturally, the Agent’s allegiance to the Empire is without question, but great latitude exists for those so closely attuned to the Empire’s secret agendas—Agents often harbor their own mysterious motivations as well. Having pierced countless layers of intrigue, these spies know of conspiracies within conspiracies. Even close contacts find it hard to predict what an Imperial Agent will do until it’s done. The most elite operative within Imperial Intelligence is the ‘Cipher’ Agent—recruited and trained to carry out the most dangerous and sensitive assignments the Empire has to offer. Whether working undercover or carrying out assignments in broad daylight, the Cipher races along the razor’s edge of disaster, using carefully orchestrated tactics that leave little room for error—the smallest slip-up can be catastrophic. Each successful mission, however, shifts the galactic landscape in the Empire’s favor, and the Agent plays a supremely critical role in securing Imperial domination. Imperial Agent Sub-Classes Operative As an Operative the Imperial Agent uses close range tactics such as a "shiv" ability to eliminate their targets. They also use stealth abilities to conceal their presence on the battlefield and position themselves for attack on foes. They are able to heal their allies utilizing advanced medical technologies, making the Agent a vital colleague on the battlefield. Combining the expertise of multiple disciplines, Operatives adapt to any environment and any circumstance to ensure the Empire’s agenda is achieved. Whether emerging from stealth to ambush and eliminate enemies in close-range combat or using advanced medical technologies to keep colleagues in the fight, the Operative is able to identify the needs of any situation and react accordingly. Primary Weapon: Blaster Rifle Armour: Medium Sniper Focused on covert tactics and eliminating sensitive targets, Imperial Snipers are the most elite and professional sharpshooters in the galaxy. After extensive training, the Sniper’s long range blaster rifle becomes a weapon of exacting precision, allowing him to target enemies’ vulnerabilities and strike at the perfect moment to turn the tide of battle in his favor. Primary Weapon: Sniper Rifle Armour: Medium Mandalorian/Criminal/Bounty Hunter/ Classes Smuggler Sometimes luck is more important than skill, but it never hurts to have both. Lawlessness has become common in the wake of the devastating war between the Republic and Empire. Shifting political allegiances and marauding pirates have made independent space travel a dangerous enterprise. Cut off from traditional supply routes, entire star systems waver on the verge of collapse. An adventurous spirit who’s not afraid to break a few rules can make a handsome profit hauling cargo to these hotspots, but it requires fast reflexes, fast wits and a fast draw with a blaster. Even then, the life of a Smuggler is always a gamble. Stacking up enemies as fast as they stack up credits, Smugglers only survive in this galaxy by being slick, sneaky and street-smart. Whether sweet-talking an attractive alien or bargaining with a hardened criminal contact, the Smuggler’s charm is a notorious asset, and often the ticket to turning around a deteriorating situation. If circumstances get too complicated, though, count on a Smuggler to always have an escape plan. Experienced in flying under the radar, Smugglers are amazingly elusive. Yet when backed into a corner, they quickly become cunning and often deadly combatants. Above all else, Smugglers make their own destinies. Despite their affinity for credits, Smugglers have been known to turn down lucrative opportunities when the clients have demanded too much control. Some Smugglers are even more discriminating—refusing to work with slavers and representatives of the Sith Empire. It’s a business where one is always looking for trustworthy allies, but they are often few and far between. Whether running an Imperial blockade or shooting down a double-crossing gangster, Smugglers are always flying by the seat of their pants. Every deal carries the chance for wealth beyond their wildest dreams… or an anonymous death in the harsh void of space. Smuggler Sub-Classes Scoundrel The Scoundrel doesn't have time for politeness or a fair fight. In addition to his trusty blaster the Scoundrel packs a stealth belt, a scattergun and a med pack--everything he needs to get in, knock the enemy for a loop and get out alive. Being invisible works best, but even when Sith fly through the air-waving Lightsabers all they get to do is look surprised as the Scoundrel's scattergun sends them back the way they came. The Scoundrel always shoots first. Primary Weapon: Blaster Pistol, Scattergun Armour: Medium Gunslinger Master of the trickshot, the first to dive for cover and willing to take advantage of every opportunity in battle, the Gunslinger and his dual blasters are the perfect team. The Gunslinger can shoot out a man's legs to keep him from charging, blind him so he can't get to his weapons or inflict serious injuries for maximum distraction. There's a right target for ending every disagreement and the Gunslinger knows them like the inside of his ship. Primary Weapon: 2 Blaster Pistols Armour: Medium Bounty Hunter Countless enemies stand in the way of the Sith Empire's drive for domination. The Empire spares no expense eliminating these threats, offering massive bounties to employ the galaxy’s most lethal hunters. Earning a death mark from the Empire means a life spent in fear, constantly looking over one’s shoulder. It’s never a question if a Bounty Hunter will find you… only when. Both infamous and anonymous at the same time, Bounty Hunters are far more than mercenaries for hire—they’re heirs to a professional legacy—an ancient brotherhood with a glorious history. Tracking elusive targets across multiple star systems requires expertise, especially when the targets can be prominent, powerful, and often prepared for confrontation. Thrill seekers from all walks of life set out to become Bounty Hunters, but only the most hard-boiled survive in this competitive and deadly business. The Bounty Hunter's path lies along the edge—the stakes are always high—and the path only leads two places, to a life of infamous glory… or to a quick and ignominious death. Bounty Hunter Sub-Classes Powertech A Powertech wears heavy plating body armour like a second skin and never balks at taking on the newest prototype technology if it means greater protection and upgraded safeguards. The best in armor shielding, smart defensive tactics and high-powered flamethrowers combine to make the Powertech an impenetrable one-man blockade, from which few enemies escape unscathed. Primary Weapon: Blaster Pistol Armour: Heavy Mercenary If the best defense is a good offense, the Mercenary’s got the most intimidating defense in the galaxy. Heavily-modded blasters and deadly heatseeking missiles make the Mercenary a mobile heavy weapons platform. There’s no problem extra firepower can’t solve, and no one who knows what he’s doing gets between a Mercenary and his target. Primary Weapon: Various Armour: Heavy